A NEW BEGINNING 2011
by TamaNeko
Summary: HARRY POTTER -- THE MUSICAL
1. Default Chapter

A NEW BEGINNING -- 2011

ACT I – SCENE I

INT – DUMANCAS CASTLE – LONDON

Inside a rather luxurious castle, warmly lit and welcoming, we see A WOMAN age around 41 and A TEENAGE GIRL age around 13 standing around waiting for someone. THE GIRL looks at her watch and shows it to THE WOMAN. 

THE WOMAN, dressed in robes of scarlet with golden trimmings with short black hair, walks over towards a stone stairwell and hollers upwards towards the second floor.

WOMAN:

Scott! Ronda! Bernie! Beth! Jessie! Deborah! Get down here now, its time to get going.

After several seconds a stamped of feet is heard. Suddenly, five young girls and a tall young man are standing beside the woman.

SCOTT, 25, is dressed in colored robes similar to his mother. His hair is long and black, a stark comparison to his ghostly pale complexion, tied to fall down his back. He wears shaded glasses and a smirk on his face. 

SCOTT:

(walking over to kiss mother)

Sorry, Mam, we were just talking. Ronda, Bernie, Beth, and I were getting the young ones ready for their first year of Hogwarts. Last minute warnings and all.

One of the youngest and the most scared of the lot takes a step towards her mother. She is slightly over-weight, with bushy tightly curled dark brown hair and green tinted glasses. Her robes are a pale yellow with green trimmings which compliment her caramel complexion. She grabs her mothers robe and pulls gently.

DEBORAH:

Mam? Why am I always the last to be called?

Two of the sisters, both already dressed in their Hogwarts uniforms, both in Slytherin House, walk over and pull on their younger sisters curls while chanting:

BERNIE & BETH:

Oh look, Whiny Baby Debbie is cryin' about getting' called last again.

SCOTT:

(slightly disgusted)

Grow up!

BERNIE & BETH:

(dancing around SCOTT, sings)

__

And that's about the time she walked away from me 

Nobody likes you when you're 23 

And you still act like you're in Freshman year 

What the hell is wrong with me? 

My friends say I should act my age 

What's my age again? 

And that's about the time she broke up with me 

No one should take themselves so seriously 

With many years to fall in line 

Why would you wish that on me? 

I never want to act my age 

What's my age again? 

What's my age again? 

SCOTT walks away and they begin to turn on DEBORAH who is watching slack-jawed. BERNIE, the shorter of the two with long black hair and chubby little cheeks, is on the ball and ducks seeing HANNAH come across in defense of DEBORAH. BETH, taller and thinner is having too much fun with the taunt and is grabbed by her hawk-ish looking hair and pulled backward. 

HANNAH:

Hey, you. Back off. 'Tis your family your bullying.

BETH:

(blushing, shamed)

Easy Cuz. I'm just playing.

ASHLEY:

(looking stern, while comforting daughter)

Well, you shouldn't be that horrid to anyone, let alone your own sister.

BETH:

(astonished)

I'm just tryin' to prepare her for life at Hogwarts. She's such a whip. You know she's not going to end up in Slytherin with us. She'll be alone most of the time.

RONDA steps in, a bodacious beauty in her Hogwarts robes, Gryffindor House, she takes a hand to sweep back her long black braids before commenting

RONDA

That's not true. She could end up in Gryffindor House with me. 

(pulls DEBORAH closer)

And there is nothing wrong with being in Gryffindor. 

BETH

(smirks)

'slong as its not in Hufflepuff. God, I would die if either one of my sisters, or my cuz wound up in there.

HANNAH looks at her watch again.

HANNAH

Um, looks like its time to go. Mr. Tom may give up our room if were not there on time. 

ASHLEY

(smiling)

You know he wouldn't, but you are right. It's time to go. Girls, do you have your things? 

RONDA, BETH, and BERNIE turn behind the plush Renaissance style sofa and return with their trucks, each color-coded to compliment their houses. JESSIE and DEBORAH stand waiting to be told what they should do.

ASHLEY

(smiling proudly)

All right children. Scott, you go first. Now don't take to much this time, I know you like the explosion but last time you nearly nicked Lil', er, Deborah.

JESSIE

(whispering to sisters)

She nearly said, "Lil' Debbie."

BERNIE 

(whispering to BETH)

Did you get the cakes?

BETH

(chuckling evilly)

Of course.

ASHLEY

All right. Beth, Bernie, your turn.


	2. ACT ONE, SCENE TWO

ACT I, SCENE II

EXT – DIAGON ALLEY – DAY

ASHLEY checks her children to make sure all the floo powder is off. Satisfied she leads them to _MADAM MALKIN's ROBES FOR ALL OCCASIONS_.

MADAM MALKIN

(cheerfully)

Professor Dumancas! How lovely to see you. I was wondering when your family would be in. Now are all the children getting new robes or just your young ones. Oh, their first year. I remember just like yesterday that it was Scott's first year and it was just last year when—

BERNIE

(motioning to SISTERS and SCOTT)

Um, Mam, can we go to Flourish and Blotts, we can get everyone's books and things…

BETH

(nodding in a pleading manner)

Yeah, you know, all you really have to take them for are their robes, wands and familiars…

RONDA

…and we can met at the Leaky Cauldron with Daddy…

SCOTT

(thankful for not being the only one)

…while we wait for you to finish.

ASHLEY

(holding back laughter)

You might as well. And go to Gringotts while you're at it, stock up on Sickles and Knuts so you can buy some things at Hogmeade this year… I don't want to get a letter like last year saying you were out of funds. Remember, we may be wealthy but it all ends sometime.

ASHLEY turns to MADAM MALKIN and instructs her to prepare robes for HANNAH, JESSIE and DEBORAH. After several minutes, they leave with robes, dragon-hind gloves, and hats for dressy occasions.

DEBORAH

(whispering to JESSIE)

Why are our robes black? Do we never get to wear any color?

JESSIE

Jeez, are you stupid or something. We have plain clothes until we get into our House, and then they are changed into our colors. As for these, we can keep them with us but we only wear them on break. 

They take a right and head for _OLLIVANDER_'s. On the way, DEBORAH notices BETH and BERNIE coming out of _GAMBOL & JAPES_ where they are talking with two tall red-haired boys, who seem to be just as mischievous as they are.

ASHLEY

Now, we'll go to the Magical Menagerie for your familiars after Ollivander's. I think getting your wands more important especially if you wind up with some wild animals like Crookshanks. 

(shudders)

I swear Hermione Granger had the worse choice of familiars. Not that he wasn't good. But --

(sighs)

--Oh lord.

DEBORAH

Mam, does your schoolmate Ms. Granger have any children? Will they be at Hogwarts? 

ASHLEY

Well, I don't rightly know. Last I heard she and Ronald Weasley had a son, but I think that was just recently. At least that's what I believe, Hermione was several years behind me you see and I just knew her from being in my house and getting into trouble with Weasley and Potter. Although, they did save the school seems every year, they still got into a lot of trouble. I do recall a romance building between the two; Weasley and Granger, I mean. 

DEBORAH

What about Potter? Did he ever settle?

ASHLEY

(exasperated)

Honey, why are you wondering? You must stop worrying, you will have friends at Hogwarts. You will not be alone.

The wind blows distinctively around them. DEBORAH pulls her cloak closer to her and hears a whisper. She looks at her mother who doesn't seem to hear anything.

WHISPER

You will never be alone.

DEBORAH

(smiling, begins to sing to self)

__

When I walk though the city with an elegant stride, 

I monopolize all the guys' attention.

I'm always so sinful.

My poor heart is captivated.

Though you're being serious, I'm sorry.

If you're an ordinary man, go away.

(dances about ASHLEY with packages in arms)

__

Run Run sakasemasho

PA-Tto koi ranman

iki ni adeyaka ni

otome mankai ni

Run Run Run misemasho 

iji to kokoroiki

misete ano kata wo

GETTO itashimasho

ASHLEY

(shaking her head)

I will never understand you and that Japanese music. You're as bad as your father.

DEBORAH smiles at this statement and runs to catch up with HANNAH and JESSIE. They continue on their way till the reach _OLLIVANDER's_. 

===============================================================

INT—OLLIVANDER's—DAY

Still the same after so many centuries, OLLIVANDER takes a step from behind his ladder and approaches the girls. 

OLLIVANDER

(looks DEBORAH in the eye)

I think. Yes, I think we will start with you. 

He disappears for a moment and returns with a long, thin box. Opening the box he gives a small pink colored wand to her. 

OLLIVANDER (cont)

Well, what are you waiting for, give it a whirl.

DEBORAH gives her wand a whirl and a shelf of books lifts into the air. 

OLLIVANDER (cont)

Just as I thought: Unicorn Hair, Ash, 7 ¾ inches. 

(looks at HANNAH)

Now you.

JESSIE and HANNAH are pleased with their wands—Dragon Heartstring, Oak, 11 ½ inches and Dragon Heartstring, Maple, 9 ½ inches, respectively. ASHLEY notices DEBORAH's displeasure and embraces her warmly.

ASHLEY

Don't worry sweetheart, your brother and I both have Unicorn Hairs in ours. Nothing to worry about. Cheer up. Now we go to the Magical Menagerie and you can pick whatever animal you like. Well, as long as it's a cat or toad that is. 

(giggles lightly)

DEBORAH looks at _GAMBOL & JAPES_ but her sisters have gone. Entering the _MAGICAL MENEGERIE_ she is overwhelmed at the sight of so many different animals but makes her way to the window where she saw a large variety of cats for sale. She picks up a small Russian Blue with gray ear markings. Then puts him back at the sight of a small Bombay with giant yellow eyes. He purrs at her touch and she lefts him to her heart. She is so swept up in her joy she misses the brief change of eye color, from yellow to green. In that same instance DEBORAH feels dizzy and sways slightly. Recovering she raises the kitten to her eye line.

DEBORAH

(whispers)

Will you be mine?

The kitten purrs more loudly, in response. Overjoyed, she runs to show her sisters. JESSIE is looking at a giant anaconda while HANNAH is looking at a bunch of howler monkeys. JESSIE sees the kitten in DEBORAH's arms and sneers. 

JESSIE

Why choose a cat when Mam will get us all owls if we want? I'm going to get a large black one so he can't be seen at night and I can pass notes with people all over Hogwarts. 

DEBORAH looks to HANNAH for support.

DEBORAH

Is that what you're planning to do? Get an owl for your familiar?

HANNAH

I don't know, your Mam said I could think about it, that I don't have to get a pet right away. Besides, I can play with this beauty until I make up my mind. 

(reaches over to stroke the kitten)

What are you going to name him?

DEBORAH

I was thinking about Skittles. Since I like them and I like him.

HANNAH

I never understood how you could like that Muggle garbage but—

(shrugs her shoulders)

Skittles, eh? Nice name? 

(looks at cat's eyes curiously, shrugs again)

Original, unlike naming him Midnight or something like that. 

ASHLEY walks over and approving of her daughters selection walks to the counter to purchase the kitten.

ASHLEY

How much?

SHOPKEEPER

Who is this? I don't remember seeing this one before. Hmm… oh well, I just started today. I haven't memorized them all yet, not that I should especially this time of year. 

(picks Skittles up by the waist)

Hmm… black spots, a lion-like tale; seems at least part Kneazle. That will effect the price from the other kittens. 12 Galleons please. 

ASHLEY pays and they all walk out on their way, Skittles on DEBORAH's left shoulder to the _EEYOPS OWL EMPORIUM_ where JESSIE finds her pitch black owl, named LONÁNIrish meaning, "little blackbird". They walk to the _LEAKY CAULDRON_ exhausted from their many hours of shopping and standing to find the entire family waiting. TIANA DUMANCAS, head of the DUMANCAS clan, stands covered in black and emerald green, in honor of her days at Hogwarts as Slytherin House. DEBORAH watches as her parents embrace and blushes at the love in the air. She is surprised at the sudden grab for her kitten but relaxes at the sound of her father's voice.

TIANA

Well, if my daughter can't pick 'em. I swear I remember when we found out that the Weasleys had an animage with them all those years. What idiots. Well, this one looks fine. Part Kneazle if I'm not mistaken. Strong disposition. Fiery temper. 

(whispers to cat)

You'll take care of my little one wont you. 

Skittles purrs his response. DEBORAH grabs for her kitten who takes his place on her left shoulder. TIANA lets out a loud laugh. 

TIANA (cont)

Cat's already trained. What a child I have. None of them cats are this well behaved his early and here my girl's got hers sitting on her shoulder like she was born there. 

(looks back at BETH and BERNIE)

See now that is natural talent. We need more of that in Slytherin House. 

Family sits at a booth and watches others pass by. Some wave to TIANA. Others to ASHLEY. A group of Hogwarts students enter and RONDA, BETH and BERNIE leap to join them. They are called back by ASHLEY but told to go on by TIANA. HANNAH and JESSIE sensing trouble leave the table quickly leaving DEBORAH to listen.

ASHLEY

Ti, I wanted one last dinner together before all our children will be at Hogwarts. Why can't I have that? 

TIANA

(Looking at DEBORAH)

We've still got this one. She doesn't have anyone else to go to and wants to eat with us. The others are grown. They have friends and want to be with them.

ASHLEY

But they have all year. The next time we see them all together is Christmas and that's only if we aren't busy with work. You are in the middle of an investigation and I have classes to teach at the University.

TIANA

Exactly, we have lives. So do they. The sooner we let them explore, the sooner they can come back over the holidays telling us all the things they've learned to do. What's one more day? Tomorrow they're on their way to Hogwarts. Scott will be on his way back to Romania. And you and I can think about maybe having another one.

The air--which had grown quite tense--had lessened, and DEBORAH watches briefly while her parents kiss tenderly. SKITTLES runs a paw against her mistresses neck and DEBORAH leaves the table and wanders back into _DIAGON ALLEY_. She enters _FLOURISH & BLOTTS_ and is overtaken by the amount of books inside. She thumbs a few until she accidentally bumps into a small sandy-blond haired GIRL about her age. THE GIRL is neatly dressed but looks nervous. 

GIRL

Oh, excuse me. I didn't see you there.

DEBORAH

(frowning)

Nobody ever sees me anywhere. Nor do they seem to hear me.

(to SELF)

Including my own family. 

(to GIRL)

Anyway, it was my fault. I bumped into you. I just haven't seen so many books in one place before. This is my first time in Diagon Alley. 

GIRL

(smiles slightly)

Mine too. Are you a Muggle. I mean Muggle-born. 

DEBORAH

(shocked)

Most certainly not. 

(noticing ashamed look on girl's face)

Are you?

GIRL

(shakes her head, yes)

I'm not ashamed of it or anything. I'm proud to be the first in my family and I won't be the last. Well, I hope not. 

DEBORAH

I should hope not. My name's Deborah, by the way. Deborah Dumancas. Please, no jokes about the initials being the same. My Mam had some killer initials: AM, so Dad calls her 'Morning'… it's really sweet. Anyway, this is my first year to Hogwarts. If you want, we can sit together on the train. I would do just about anything not to have to sit with my sisters the entire way to Hogwarts. 

(blushes)

Don't tell them I said that ok? They are great girls but, well, they treat me like a pest sometimes because I'm not like them. They don't think I will be in Slytherin although my Da says I will be. 

GIRL

I'm Amanda Blankenbaker. But my friends call me Mandy. I prefer it myself. Do you prefer Debbie?

DEBORAH

(eyes widen)

NEVER Debbie! Anything but that. I hate it. That's one of the reasons I don't like my sisters. They always tease me about being Lil Debbie. Nearly got my Mam to call me that just today in fact. It's revolting! Absolutely revolting. Do you already have your things? 

MANDY

All but a pet. I was thinking of waiting until my first holiday. To see if I even like Hogwarts.

DEBORAH

Why wouldn't you?

MANDY

(shrugs)

I don't know. My year isn't going so well at the moment anyway. My family disowned me when they found out I was a witch. I barely had enough money to get my things for this year. Most of the books are second hand and so are the clothes. I really hate it.

DEBORAH

I'm really sorry to hear that. So what would you do during the holidays? Just stay at Hogwarts?

MANDY

That was my plan. I figure maybe I could get a job at Hogwarts over the summer so I could stay there. I was reading about it and the Headmaster, a wizard named Dumbledore seems really compassionate. He may let me stay. He lets a wizard named Hagrid stay there before he became a professor. 

DEBORAH

You could always come home with me. I am sure my parents wouldn't mind. They'd probably be thrilled at the idea of me having a friend.

DEBORAH placed a hand over MANDY's shoulder and together they looked at the various books that weren't on the reading list. After nearly an hour, they were interrupted with a forceful blow as a pair of arms pulled her into a tight embrace.

ASHLEY

(speaking loudly, though not a yell)

DEBORAH DUMANCAS, you scared me witless! We've been looking for you for almost an hour. Have you been here this entire time?

DEBORAH

(shaken)

Y-yes, Mam. I have a new friend and we were looking at books. I wanted to by one or two for a bit of light reading during my free periods at Hogwarts. 

(straightening up)

This is Amanda Blankenbaker, a Muggle from Surrey. Her parents abandoned her when they found out she was a witch and they would have sent the police on her but she made it here and is all alone and I told her that if its alright with you she can come with us during the summer holidays instead of staying with the groundskeepers at Hogwarts. Is it ok, Mam? 

ASHLEY looked back at TIANA who was just sending her daughters out again to rejoin their friends. TIANA looked at her wife and they shook their heads together. ASHLEY turned back to DEBORAH and MANDY.

ASHLEY

If the two of you are really friends and can get along. Then of course she may come and live with us for as long as she likes. 

DEBORAH jumps in the air with excitement and claps her hands happily. Her parents look shocked. Its been a long time that they've seen their daughter so happy. Furthermore, her kitten is calmly hanging on to her robes during the entire procession

DEBORAH

See!

Runs to father and embraces her tightly. 

DEBORAH (cont)

Thank you Da! Thank you. 

Turns and embraces Mam. 

DEBORAH (cont)

Thank you! 

DEBORAH goes back to join MANDY who while smiling isn't as hyper as her new friend. Under the watchful gaze of her parents MANDY and DEBORAH look over several texts: _Hélas, j'ai Transfiguré mes Pieds_ by Malecrit; _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble; among others. In the end, DEBORAH asked to purchase: _Hogwarts, A Histo_ry and _Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes_. Seeing MANDY not pick up anything, she whispers

DEBORAH (cont)

Don't you want anything other than those ruddy textbooks?

MANDY

I haven't got the money to go spending it on frivolities. 

TIANA

(to MANDY)

Dearheart, you are ours now. And as one of ours you may by as many books as you desire. We encourage strengthening the mind in this family. Don't we Deborah?

DEBORAH

Yes, Da. Always.

TIANA

So, I saw you looking at _Hélas, j'ai Transfiguré mes Pieds_. Its very funny you know. I have a copy in my den. You can have your own or I will send mine to you. Which ever you'd feel most comfortable about. 

MANDY

(blushing)

Thank you, Mam, er, Sir? What do I call you? I heard Deborah call you her Da, but you're a woman. 

TIANA

(chest puffed out with pride)

You call me what you like. Daddy, Dad, Da, Papa, Sir. Whatever you like. You can even call me Tiana or Ti. I wont mind.

MANDY

(smiling sheepishly)

Thank you, Sir.

And with that, they bought DEBORAH's free reading and provided MANDY with her own set of brand new beginner's textbooks. They headed for the _LEAKY CAULDRON_ to become better aquatinted. MANDY found that you could honestly become a great witch with a Muggle bloodline, since that was what ASHLEY came to HOGWARTS with. She was also told that although most things MUGGLE-related were off limits in the house/family. Music to the Dumancases was a boundless item and all could be enjoyed; although TIANA nearly choked when MANDY asked if it included country. In the end, ASHLEY was happy to have another child in the family and TIANA was happy she found MANDY and now wasn't to be the one to carry a new baby as was the agreement an hour ago.


End file.
